Meeting at Chance
by always-superwholocked-447
Summary: This time, what if Dean was the awkward, shy teenager in a crappy high school and Castiel was the popular, handsome and cocky guy? They meet for the first time being in all the same classes and connect instantly.
1. Chapter 1

**First Supernatural fanfiction. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get a feel of how many people would read this. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring and unoriginal. Hopefully, my future chapters will be better. Please leave any comments or criticism.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Supernatural. The names used in this fanfiction are not my own. Only the story plots and character development are mine.**

* * *

**Dean**  
I took a sharp breath as the car pulled to a stop in front of my high school. It wasn't my first year going to this school; it was my third, but I felt like a freshman every single year I came here. I prayed this year would be different. I had multiple cliché flashbacks of my previous years as a freshman and a sophomore. I was sucked back into reality as the car started to rock and my brother, Sam, happily began to jump off the car slamming the door shut behind him. Sam loved school- half because of his amazing grades, but mostly because he wasn't so antisocial like I was. Of course, I was the only one left dreading to go to school. I felt hand on my lap and looked up.  
"It's going to be alright sweetie," my mom said while leaning in for an awkward side hug.  
I groaned, but I returned the hug. The second thing I hated more than going to school was my mom showing signs of affection towards me in public. Secretly, my mother's hug made me feel a lot better. "Thanks," I said, getting out of the car slowly and waving to my mom.  
I took another breath- this time it was slow and deep. I headed into the familiar building. Instantly, I could hear the obnoxious sounds of laughter and the slapping of backs as everyone talked about their summer. I felt someone creeping behind me and I prepared for what was coming next.  
"Hi! Miss me?" Jo said, grabbing my neck in for a hug.  
I groaned and shrugged her off while rubbing my neck. Her way of saying _HELLO_ was painful. Jo was pretty much the only friend and happiness that I could look forward to at school.  
"How was your summer?" Jo asked.  
"A lot better than coming back here," I said. I had done nothing all summer except going out for the occasional stop to the supermarket for food.  
"C'mon. School isn't that bad, you have me," Jo said grinning.  
I smiled back at her. "Where did you go?"  
"New York. It was amazing! There were so many people unlike her in San Francisco. So many shops and apartments," Jo said, unable to hold in her excitement.  
I was happy for her. Jo had always enjoyed going to vacation with her mother, Ellen. I let Jo ramble on while I half listened and half worried about my new teachers and classmates.

* * *

**Castiel**  
I walked into high school with my best friends Meg, Balthazar, Lucifer, Crowley, and Adam. I did a first and fast sweep across the hallway hoping to spot some hot chicks. I winked at some freshman girls who were eyeing me since I walked in.  
"Stop it," Meg said, catching what I did.  
"What? That's how I lured you in. I can't help it," I said, flashing her a smile.  
"Cocky," Meg replied, rolling her eyes.  
Meg acted like she hated me, but I knew she cared about me and was always there when I needed her. We were romantically involved once, but we both broke it off knowing that it wasn't right. Now, we are just great friends.  
Balthazar, Lucifer, and Adam were laughing and joking around about how many girls they've been with.  
"8," Cowley said, smiling while holding up eight fingers.  
Adam laughed, "10."  
Balthazar and Lucifer howled in laughter and slapped Crowley's back.  
"Idiots," Meg said with a side grin. "You don't have to pretend little boys." She laughed and gave us a little wave as she walked off to her locker.  
I laughed as well when Crowley and Adam's faces fell in utter disappointment.  
I already knew this was the start to another great year.


	2. Chapter 2

_Update! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review/favorite/follow! _

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Supernatural. The names used in this fanfiction are not my own. Only the story plots and character development are mine.**

**Dean:**

I stepped into my first class with my binders close to my chest. Scanning the room, I eyed the possible seats I could take without being judged. Sitting in the back guaranteed I would get called on during class while sitting in the front scream nerd. I opted for a side seat in the middle row. I looked around the room once more after I took a seat. I wasn't looking for anyone I knew, but for anyone that might want to start something with me. I was seven minutes early to first period, s I quietly waited for the teacher as I watched students slowly start to pour in. A tall boy walked around the room before sitting next to me. I smiled awkwardly at him catching his bright blue eye. He paused for a moment looking at me before he returned the smile. I knew who he was. He was Castiel Novak, the guy who seemed friendly enough, but was truly an ass. I mentally slapped myself across the head knowing that I shouldn't have smiled at him. First period went by pleasantly fast. As I picked up my books to head to my second class, I caught Castiel looking at me again and I quickly glanced away not wanting to start any trouble.

Sitting down in History, my second class, I took out a clean notebook and some pens. Castiel walked in the room and looked at me quickly before glancing at the empty chairs besides me. He sat down a seat away from me. I wasn't sure if that meant he hated me or just disliked me. The next two periods after that went by quickly. In all four periods that I had, Castiel had too. I was being to think that we had the same exact schedule.

Jo found me in the cafeteria with my same old bagged lunch. "Sorry, I'm late. How was your day so far?" Jo asked, setting her stuff on the bench.

"Castiel is in all the classes that I have so far," I said, stuffing a sandwich in my mouth.

"Castiel Novak? Seriously? You are so lucky!" Jo yelled in a whisper.

"Lucky?" I said, repeating her. "I don't want any more trouble with a guy like him."

"He's cute. Really cute," Jo commented. "And he's probably not as bad as they say he is. He's just a tiny bit full of himself."

"Of course, who isn't?" I said sarcastically.

People started to empty out and Jo rushed to finish her half- eaten sandwich.

"See ya," she said, grabbing her stuff and dashing out the cafeteria.

I sighed and gathered my stuff to join her.

* * *

**Castiel: **

My heart jumped a bit every time I walked in the room to see this Dean person already sitting there with his books laid out. He has these amazing green eyes that I couldn't seem to get out of my head.

_Stop it Castiel. Dean is a dude. _

I saw him once again in the cafeteria and was about to greet him, but stopped when I saw him talking to a girl.

_Of course he has a girlfriend. _

My heart ached and my chest tightened. I spun around on my heel and walked away to the table I normally sat in with my friends. I tried to ignore the pain that I felt. I wasn't sure why I was so disappointed and I wasn't sure exactly what I expected from him.

I was not surprised to find out that I had all the same classes as Dean did either. What did surprise me was the way my heart reacted every time I saw him. I made sure not to sit down next to him in order to get rid of all weird thoughts in my head.

* * *

**Dean: **

"It's confirmed. Castiel has the same schedule as I do," I said.

It was already the second day of school. I spent all of last night thinking about Castiel.

"And I bet you spent all night worrying. There is nothing to worry about. Focuses on your work like you always do and before you know it, the year will be over. Just like that," Jo said snapping her fingers.

I smiled. Jo knew me the best and was great at giving advice – sometimes. "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, how's your family by the way?" Jo asked, kicking her foot on the ground.

"They're fine. You should come over more often. My mom says she misses you," I said.

"You're just thinking about the pies she makes when I come over," Jo said laughing.

I nodded and licked my lips unintentionally. "How did you know?!"

Jo laughed again.

"Make any new friends?" I asked.

"None that can replace you Dean," Jo said, slugging her left arm over me and giving me a bear hug.

"Oh god," said, breathing in.

"Love you too," Jo joked, unwrapping her arm around my neck.

We went out separated ways as we arrived at school. I arrived at first period, of course being the first one there. Five minutes past before another person came in the room. I looked up to see Castiel Novak. My breath hiked when I saw his blue eyes. They looked bluer than the day before. I quickly looked away feeling a blush creep up on my cheek. I could feel his gaze on me until he finally sat down next to me. It was quiet for another minute or so.

"I'm not usually this early," Castiel said, facing me.

I wasn't sure if that was a joke and whether or not I should laugh so I gave him my best polite smile.

"It's Dean right?" Castiel said questioningly.

"Yeah," I said, feeling my stomach growl. I bit my lip and prayed silently to myself that my stomach would shut up.

"I'm Castiel," he said.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

Castiel shifted next to me and cleared his throat, but didn't say anything. Luckily, we were saved the awkward conversation by the bell and the storm of people coming in for class.

The teacher, Mr. Singer, came in and briefly talked about his expectations for class and some rules. He then immediately jumped on to our first project.

"For this assignment, each of you will need a partner, preferably someone you don't already know. Together you will create a poster based on the differences of each other. Present something creative. You will work on this project during the course of five classes and the rest you will do on your own. Questions?" Mr. Singer asked looking around.

My heart fell to my stomach. I did not know anyone in the class, hence why I have always disliked partnered projects.

"Do you have anyone you want to work with," Castiel said next to me.

I looked at him and shook my head. "No."

He smiled at me and replied, "Well, I- we could work on it together, if you want."

I looked around him to find several people approaching us. Castiel followed my glance and turned around.

"I don't know them," Castiel said quickly. "I mean, we are in the same classes so it would be easier for us."

"Yeah, alright," I replied, trying my best not to stutter.

With that, the girl behind him glared at me and walked away embarrassed. And for some reason, that made me smile.

* * *

**Castiel:**

Knowing that I had successfully made Dean my partner brought back the butterflies in my stomach. I had been a while since I last felt this way, maybe even since my second girlfriend.

_Oh my god_ I realized. _I'm gay for Dean. _

I watched as Dean took out a clean piece of paper and set up the format of the poster. His writing was so messy yet so eloquent at the same time. The way his rough hands move along the paper so smoothly as he writes was enough to make me want to watch him forever.

"We should start," Dean said, moving his hand away from my view and blushing.

"Yeah. So what do you like to do?" I asked, mentally preparing to take notes.

"Well, I like to read, listen to music and write," he said.

I cocked my head to the side. "What kind of music?"

Dean looked at me intensely before saying, "Stuff from the 90's, you know. Anything that isn't mainstream."

"It's the same for me," I said, a little bit too happily. I racked my brain for any more questions before it got too awkward. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I gasped a little as soon as I said that.

Dean blushed again. "No. Why?"

"I saw you with that chick during lunch. She seems really nice," I added quickly.

"Oh, Jo? No. She's my best friend. She met when we were little. My dad knows her mom," Dean said.

"Well, I guess you're all mine then," I said, giving him a wink.

_I was definitely gay for Dean. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, feel free to add any thoughts as a review. Thank you!

* * *

**Dean: **

I blinked my eyes twice before realizing what just happened. Castiel Novak winked at me. Was that considered flirting?

"_Well, I guess you're all mine then."_

Castiel had just hinted something sexual to me, a guy. Was Castiel gay? Impossible. After all those girls he has been with, it was enough for anyone to know that he was straight. _Maybe I'm special. No stop it Dean, he was joking. Don't make a fool out of yourself. _

I played it off by giving him a nervous laugh and a smile. We spent the rest of the period talking about our similarities and not our differences. Castiel was interesting and fun to talk to. Although we only talked for what seemed like a short amount of time, I found out loads about him.

"Hey, are you free after school? We should work on this since we didn't do anything during class," Castiel said to me as we were leaving class.

"No, sorry. Jo and I are hanging out. Tomorrow?

"Yeah. It's a date," Castiel said, winking at me again.

I was about to respond with a lame _Okay_, but realized that I was blushing and sweating like crazy.

"Castiel was flirting with you?" Jo yelled in disbelief.

"Not exactly flirting, but he implied something," I said, looking around to check if anyone was listening in. I told Jo the details of what happened.

"Dude, Castiel is totally gay for you," Jo said, imitating the wink Castiel gave me.

"You think so?" I asked, wondering of that was even possible.

"Some people are born gay and some people have gayness thrusted upon them, at least that's how I think it goes. Don't matter. What matters is finding out if he really does like you," Jo said.

"How?" I asked.

"Just ask."

"What? No! You would never ask a girl if she liked you or not."

"Fine, but you need to figure out if you like Castiel."

I was silently thinking to myself for a minute.

"Do you?" Jo asked again, impatient.

"I don't know," I said.

"Because if you do, you should make it clear to him. Don't let your feelings go by unnoticed."

Dean nodded.

"I'm so excited for you! My little boy is growing up so fast," Jo said, wiping a fake tear off the corner of her eye.

I laughed at the way she made everything dramatic.

* * *

**Castiel: **

I looked around the cafeteria for Meg and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked her, sensing that she seemed distracted.

"My friend just told me that he was gay," Meg said turning to me.

"Who is he?" I asked, curious if he was anyone I knew.

"You don't know him. Anyways, I was thinking about deep stuff about love. I mean if two people love each other, they should be together regardless of their gender or even race. People have no right to decide other people's happiness. Right?" Meg said.

"Right," I replied, my mouth full of my ham and cheese sandwich. I reached for my water to wash the food down.

"Then I was thinking about me. Did you ever have a gay thing?" Meg continued.

I spit my water from my mouth back into the bottle. Meg made a face at me. "What? No! Why would you think that?" I said defensively.

"I had a gay thing once except I never thought about it like that. I guess I still like her now that I think about it," Meg said, putting away her finished food.

"And when was this?" I asked, looking around the cafeteria for Dean.

"Before I was dating you," Meg said. "Who are you looking for?"

"No one," I replied, smiling when I finally saw him. He was sitting down with Jo laughing. The way his whole face lit up when he was laughing was so adorable. I wanted to be able to do that.

"He's cute," Meg said, smiling at me.

"I wasn't looking at him," I said, blushing and looking back to my food.

"I knew you had a gay thing too," Meg said smirking at me.

"He's not my gay thing. I met him yesterday."

"If you like him, make a move."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't even know if he's gay or not and I can't be known as the straight guy gone gay at school."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Do you like him?"

"I don't know. He's interesting."

"If you like someone, what others think isn't important. The Castiel I know is never shy or quiet when he likes someone. The fact that you act like this for one boy means that you like him a lot."

"But does that make me gay? I am still attracted to girls, I think."

"You could be bisexual, who knows. Maybe I am too."

I thought about what Meg said for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Dean: **

English was the only class where I got to sit with Castiel and I had it seventh period on Wednesdays. I spent a lot of time repeating what Jo said to me in my head. The first four periods was hell and full of short stares between me and Castiel.

"So, what did he say?" Jo asked me as soon as she found me.

"Nothing. I can only talk to him during English for the project," I said.

"Damn it. I was looking for some juicy details," Jo said.

"Oh right, Castiel is coming over to my house after school today so don't wait up."

Jo's face lit up. "That fast?"

"Not for the reason you're thinking of. He's coming over for the project."

"Hey, what better ways to tell a man you like him than to get him up to your room," Jo said, suggestively.

I rolled at eyes at her. "Nothing's going to happen."

* * *

**Castiel**:

When seventh period came, I remembered that I had to go to Dean's place after school and also that I should have worn a better shirt.

"Hi," I said to Dean, as I moved my legs to let him pass next to me.

"Hello Castiel," he said, giving me a smile. He sat down and immediately pulled out the sheet of paper from yesterday. "I drew out some designs for the poster board just to make it more creative. I don't know if you would like it so I brought all of them. We don't have to use these if you don't want to."

He handed me the sheets of paper and inevitably, out hands meet. He pulled away just as fast as our fingers touched.

I looked down to his artwork surprised. Each picture he drew was amazing and so incredibly detailed. "These are really good you know."

"Thanks. Which one is the best for the poster?"

"Um, these are all great. How about this one?" I flipped the picture with the angel wings towards him.

He nodded in approval. "I was thinking of that one too."

"You should join the art club or something. You never told me you drew so well."

"I'm not that good and you never asked."

"You just don't know how amazing you are huh?"

Dean started at him and blinked in the cutest way. "What?"

"I said you're amazing, at drawing."

Dean laughed nervously. "That's what Jo says to me a lot too."

"It's true. Oh yeah, are we still up to go to your place after school?"

"Sure."

"Great." I breathed in nervously. I hoped that it wouldn't be one of those weird meeting the parents as friends moments, not that it would ever go past being friends.

Though I never cared too much about school or work, it seemed that Dean did so I did my best to impress him with my fake work ethics. I tried to focus on work, but my heart kept beating faster and faster when I thought about his house and what could happen.


	4. Chapter 4

I changed the rating of this fan fiction because of this chapter and maybe some future ones. Hope you like this chapter! Please review!

* * *

**Castiel**:

I walked side by side with Dean allowing him to direct me to his house. It was quiet on the way and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's only two more blocks," Dean said.

I nodded. "Do you have any siblings?" I said, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah. A younger brother, his name is Sam. You?

"No. I'm an only child."

"Cool," Dean said, nodding his head.

"How about your parents?" I asked.

"Parent," he said, correcting me. "My mom's name is Mary and my dad died when I was 12 years old."

"Sorry," I said, looking at him.

"It's alright," he said. "What about you?"

"I don't have a mom and my dad is always traveling so he doesn't have time for me. I haven't since him in ages. I stay in my cousin's house."

"Oh."

When we arrived at his house, I gingerly stepped inside; the last thing I wanted was to break something.

"Do you want anything to eat? We could order pizza if you want," Dean said, closing the front door.

"No, I'm good. If you're hungry we could-"

"No, I'm alright," he said, looking down.

"Okay."

There was a moment of silence before Dean spoke up. "Uh, my room is on the right."

I nodded and began walking down the hallway.

"No! I mean my room is on the right upstairs," Dean said quietly, pointing to the staircase.

My cheeks grew red as I nodded at him and ran up the stairs. _God I'm embarrassing myself._

Dean followed behind me. I stepped aside so that he could open the door.

"It's uh, it's a nice room," I said, looking around at the array of posters and clothes scattered across the room.

Dean let out a gasp and mumbled an apology. He ran to pick up his clothes off the ground. He cleared up half the stiff on the bed and patted it motioning me to sit down. I smiled at him and took the seat. Dean sat in a chair next to his computer and turned it on.

"My room isn't always this messy," Dean quickly said.

I knew that he was lying and it was the cutest thing ever. "It's alright. I'm not always so neat myself."

Dean stared at me as if he was trying to read me and then looked away to reach into his backpack. I did the same.

"What's your favorite color?" Dean asked so quietly that I almost missed it.

"Green," I said.

"Mine's red," he said, a little bit more loudly. He got up to the back of his room. "Which color poster board should we use then?" He held up four different boards.

"I guess we should use the white one so that we could draw on it and stuff."

Dean nodded and placed the other poster boards back in place. He came back to his chair and set up the poster. I watched in amazement as he began to sketch out the design that we had chosen. He just made everything seem so easy and I wasn't sure if that was a flaw or not. Then again, I was unsure about everything when it came to Dean. Thinking about him made me go stupid. My eyes focused on his face and I could feel myself reaching forward to touch him involuntarily. I came out of my fantasy when Dean looked at me and held up a box of color pencils.

I knew I was going to regret this, but I went for it anyway. I pressed my lips onto his and stayed there, not quite sure what I was doing. His lips were so soft yet so untouched. My lips parted slightly and I waited for Dean to react. And when he did, I pushed him closer. Dean let out a moan as my tongue enters his mouth. Dean followed my lead and soon, the kisses became more desperate. My hand traveled down to cup his waist. Dean gripped my shirt and let out another groan. The space in my pants grew noticeably tighter and I was sure Dean felt it too since we were so close. I wanted so badly to go on, but I pulled myself away from him. We stared at each other in silence, but the heavy breathing in the air did the talking.

"I should go now," I said, wiping saliva off my lips. _What did I just do?_

"Yeah. We're almost done anyways," Dean said shortly, sounding a bit out of breath.

I came out of the house with my coat and my hand to my mouth. _Holy crap._ _I kissed a dude._

* * *

**Dean:**

Maybe it was the fact that we brushed off the kiss so casually, but I didn't register what happened until fifteen minutes after. I let out a small scream. _What the hell? _Jo was going to want to know all about this. I sat on the floor for an hour replaying the scene in my head over and over again with my finger to my mouth. I couldn't say that I didn't like the kiss, but I was worried about my lack of experience against his. _Where are your priorities man?_ _You kissed Castiel. _I cringed and sighed. What was I going to do when I see him tomorrow?

"You okay?" Sam said, coming into my room.

"You should always knock first. Always," I said, looking up at him and glaring.

Sam held up his arms. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you to come down for dinner. We have pizza, but clearly you have better things to worry about."

"No pie?" I said, my puppy eyes coming forth.

"Don't look at me like that! Use that on mom!" Same complained, closing the door behind him.

I laughed and ran after him already forgetting what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Hope you guys like this one. Please review!**

* * *

**Dean: **

I waited in front of Jo's house early in the morning. I heard the front door open to see Ellen, Jo's mom.

"Hey Dean. What are you doing here so early in the morning? Jo's not up yet. Do you want to come in and wait for her?" she said, squinting at me.

"No. I'll just wait here. Thanks," I replied politely.

"Okay then. I'll call Jo up now. That girl takes forever to get ready," Ellen said, stepping bac in the house and closing the door.

And so I spent the next 30 minutes kicking the ground with my hands in my pocket thinking when Jo finally came out.

"Hey Dean! What's up?" she said, taking a bite out of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Well, I'm not sure how I'm going to say this but, we kissed," I said, my fingers locked into each other.

"Who?" Jo said, swallowing.

"Castiel and I" I said nervously. I never dreamed that I was going to say these words.

"What?" Jo yelled in disbelief. "How? Tell me!"

"He was in my room and I was drawing and eh just leaned over and kissed me," I said, rambling.

"Oh my god! Did you kiss him back?"

"Well, I think I did."

"Was it good?"

"Is that even a question? Point is, I don't know how to face him anymore. I'm so embarrassed. And yes, it was good."

Jo squealed. "I knew something was going to happen," Jo said confidently.

I sighed.

"So are you guys going out or something? Did he define the relationship?"

"What do you mean? We just kissed and it didn't mean anything to him. Maybe he wanted to try it out with a guy and I happened to be there. I've never dated anyone before so I don't know how relationships work."

"It's a shame. You guys would be so cute together."

"Shh! don't tell anyone. I don't want to start any rumors. If he finds out I told someone, he's going to hate me."

"Alright! I guess he's not a bad guy after all," Jo said, nudging at me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"And he might be gay for you," she said, laughing and running away from me.

"JO!" I shouted, looking around before running after her. Still, I couldn't help but to smile at the thought of Castiel liking me.

* * *

**Castiel:**

"You did what?" Meg said, looking at me from head to toe. "I never thought you were capable of taking an innocent boy's first time in his room."

I rolled my eyes. "I just kissed him."

"Well, it was his first kiss, you know that right?"

I looked at her and my heart dropped. "It was? Holy shit. I didn't know."

"It probably isn't a big deal. How was the kiss? Did he like it?"

"I don't know, I left right after it happened. I'm sorry, should I have asked?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Awww. Castiel Novak has feelings for Dean Winchester."

"No I don't," I said, putting my head down to cover my blush.

Meg smiled at me. "If you like him, then you should tell him."

"Everyone at school would judge me."

"I thought you didn't care what people thought about you."

"I don't, but I don't want people to dislike me because of who I like. People at school look up to me you know? I'm somebody at school."

"You don't need to care about what those bigots say. You just need to focus on your happiness and that's all that matters."

"You don't….mind?"

"Pfff! Of course not!"

"And I never thought you could be such a good advice giver," I said, looking at her.

Meg laughed. "As long as you make the right decision. Don't disappoint me Castielboy."

* * *

**Dean**:

"Can you come over today again?" I ask Castiel, my eyes unable to focus on him.

"Yeah, sure," he said. "We have to finish the project anyway."

The transition from school to the walk back to my house was the same like it was the first time. I laughed at all the corny jokes that Castiel told me being that I wasn't able to contribute any jokes. Castiel waited for me in my room while I grabbed something for the both of us to eat. I wasn't sure if Castiel liked pie, but I did so I heated some leftover pie and brought it up to my room along with two forks.

"Pie," Castiel said, nodding.

"Do you like pie? I didn't know if you did so I-" I said.

Dean cut me off and smiled. "It's fine. I love pie."

I smiled back relived. I set the pie on the table and went over to grab the poster board. "I finished the coloring and the background already. We just need to finish up the texts. It shouldn't take too long."

Castiel nodded watching me set the board on the floor. He got up to lie on my bed as I got paper. I joined him placing on the chair in front of us. I stomach growled for the pie so I reached for a taste with my fork. Castiel watched me again, his eyes wandering on my lips. I got nervous, but I couldn't help wanting his eyes to keep on me. I was sure Castiel could see the lust in my eyes. I turned Castiel's head so that our eyes were directly in sight, Before I knew what I was doing, I laid a light kiss on him. I felt him tense up upon the kiss and my hands immediately dropped back to my lap. _What did I just do? _

A pair of hands grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. Castiel once again pressed his lips against mine. His lips were red just as if he had bitten it. His hair was soft and messy almost as if he had just woken up. Thinking about him alone made me desperately cling on to the back of his shirt. Castiel read my response and shifted his position so that it was more comfortable. Castiel pulls off my shirt while keeping his mouth on mine. I let him guide me. His lips escape mine when he pulls off his own shirt. My hands travel up to his bare back up the base of his neck. He lets out a groan that makes me smirk. He leans forwards so that our chests touch and I hear him fumbling with his jeans. My breath escalates, but I don't push him off. I feel now that my dick was hard.

"Off," I heard Castiel say to me and I knew he meant my pants.

I take off my jeans as quickly as I can, fully aware that my boxers emphasized on how turned on I was. We both sat there naked except for out boxers keeping us from doing things we were tempted to. I could feel Castiel breathing over me. He kisses my neck down to my chest, each kiss soft but desperate. I suck in my stomach embarrassed at my lack of abs compares to Castiel's. He notices and chuckles. His hand grazed over my erect penis and I let out a groan. Castiel looked at me and placed his hand back where it was enjoying my reaction. I sat up straighter and closed my eyes knowing that Castiel was watching me. He kisses me and I kiss him back, our lust growing back. Castiel held my dick on his hand and slowly massaged it. I inch closer to him. I let my hand travel down to Castiel's waist trying to return the pleasure he was giving me. I could feel him telling me to go on with kisses. I followed suite what he was doing. I pulled gently on Castiel's penis making sure to graze over the tip of his penis. He gasped and his dick twitched in response. That gave me the best feeling of adrenaline. I let go of Castiel only keeping my lips on him. I wanted to make him last longer. He took my hands and placed it placed onto his waist making me laugh.

"I love it when I make you smile," he said.

"What is this exactly?" I asked, before I could regret it.

He was silent and I got my response. I leaned forward to grab my clothes unable to believe that I exposed myself to a stranger for no reason. I turned around and quickly put on my clothes. His eyes were burning into me. I kept my eyes off him trying to mask the hurt in my eyes. I didn't want Castiel to see me cry, not like this.

"Go," I said.

"I really like you Dean," Castiel said to me, with sincerely in his deep voice.

I turned to him. His blue eyes made my heart pound and ache at the same time. He got off the bed and stood in front of me. I didn't react; he glanced at my lips making me lick them. He looked me back in the eye and leaned in for a kiss. A tear fell from my eye. This time our kiss was more passion and less lust. The kind that made my stomach flip and churn just like a first kiss. And this time, I knew Castiel felt the same way.

**A/N: I'm not use to writing scenes like that so hopefully it wasn't painfully awkward. Let me know what you guys think. Hopefully I improve by the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Update! Sorry for not updating in a while, school started and it's been crazy so I'm sorry. Hopefully you guys like this chapter! PLEASE leave reviews on what you guys would like to see in the next chapter.

* * *

**Dean:**

"Goodnight" I said, holding the door for him.  
Castiel leaned over and gave me a small peck on the cheek. "Sweet dreams."  
I smiled at him and closed the door. Once the door was closed, I was finally able to breathe out a deep sigh of relief. I wasn't sure how I was able to go through all of that without fainting.  
"I kissed Castiel," I whispered to myself.  
A knock on the door made me jumped. I opened the door thinking that it was Castiel who left something upstairs, but realized it was my brother. I breathed another sigh of relief.  
"You're happy to see me for once," Sam said, giving me a suspicious look.  
I waved the look on his face with that of anger when I slapped his stomach. "Shut up and help me with dinner Sammy."

* * *

**Cast****ie****l**:

"Don't," Meg said, looking at me with hard eyes.  
"Don't what?" I asked confused.  
"Don't tell him you like him and then string him along like a toy," she said.  
I could see the hurt flash in her eyes. My heart sank. "I won't do that. I promise. Not to him."  
Meg let a small smile play on her lips. "Good because if you do, I beat you up myself."  
I laughed alongside with her. Having to meet Dean in those awkward circumstances was enough to make me want to crawl out of school. Still, I managed to finish English class with no problem. The project we had spent our time together with was due. I couldn't deny that while trying to focus on class, I was thinking about Dean's soft and very kissable lips. If I could, I would bang him against the wall and replay yesterday's make out scene in front of the class. I was sure Dean was trying to catch my eyes too, but even time I caught his, he would turn away quickly. The way his cheeks would stain red was so innocent and adorable. Too bad we wouldn't be able to play out the scene I made up in my head. When class was over, I decided to speak to him in the hope of ending the lost communication between us.  
"Hey."  
"Hi," he said back, with his same sexy voice that caused shivers up my back.  
"So the projects over," I said, hoping I wasn't the only one that was disappointed.  
"Yes," he said disappointment also in his face.  
"Can I still come over?" I asked.  
"For what?" he said, peering at me with curious eyes.  
"Never mind." I knew that Dean didn't mean anything by those words, but it still hurt a little bit that he no longer wanted me in his life.  
I walked out of the room making sure to let the corner of my short ride up to show Dean what exactly he was missing.  
I was soon back in my house in the comfort of my room. The day was long and exhausting. I was more upset by myself for getting mad at Dean who didn't even know what was wrong. The image of Dean flashed in my head. I had a dream the other night that he was fucking my ass. A light moan escaped from my mouth unintentionally. I shrugged and unzipped my pants. With Dean on my mind, I took my dick in my palm. I began to stroke it slowly and then faster. I reached lower down to my balls and tugged it, using my thumb to massage it. I lifted my left leg on the edge of the bed to allow for more room and used my free hand to rub the top of my dick. I fisted it, changing the image of Dean so that he was horny and naked waiting for me on the bed in my mind. I bit my lip so hard to suppress the moans I could feel blood. I released shortly after only regretting that Dean wasn't the one to do it.  
The sound of my phone ringing surprised me.  
"Yeah?" I said, through the phone. I frowned when no noise came through.  
"Hello Castiel," a familiar deep voice said.  
"Dean?" I said, sitting up straight, a little embarrassed about what I had done just two minutes ago.

"I'm sorry for getting you mad," he said.

Even through the phone, I could hear him hyperventilating. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry about what happened today. I was in a bad mood." I wasn't comfortable until I heard Dean's breath slow down. "By the way, how did you get my number?"

There was another long silence. "I asked someone for it," he finally said, so blatantly obvious that it was a lie.

"Okay."

"I wanted to say that you could come over," he quickly said, "only if you want of course."

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Okay. Bye."

"Love you, bye." I froze, realizing the words that had just come out of my mouth. "Holy crap Dean I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

Another one of his infamous long pauses came along. "It's alright. I make that mistake sometimes too," he said, slurring his words. "Bye."

I saved Dean's number and sat on the edge of the bed realizing now that my cum was still all over my jeans and was inevitably sticky. I changed not bothering to shower and headed over to Dean's house.

I took big breaths before knocking on the door while preparing speech in my head. Dean opened the door and gasped when he saw me. "Can I come in?"

Dean nodded and stepped aside. "Why did you come? You don't have to say sorry about what happened before."

"It's just I keep screwing up our relationship and I don't know how to fix it and sometimes I don't even know what to say to you."

Dean looked at me with his soft eyes. "Nothing needs to be fixed."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He leaned over to get me a kiss on my cheek. He looked down quickly, fidgeting with his fingers. "Sorry," he muttered.

"And I'm sorry too" I said, smiling.

"For what?" he asked.

"For this." I took Dean into my arm and carried him princess style up to his bedroom. I let him go once we were in the room and attacked Dean's mouth while pushing him against the wall. I cupped his face and slid my tongue into his. He responded by throwing his arm around my neck and pushing me back unto the bed. I ran my fingers through the loose fabric of his shirt stopping at chest level and watched as he shuddered. I trailed kisses down to his collarbone. _Did he always smell this good?_

* * *

**Dean: **

Castiel was on top of me removing both our clothes while kissing my neck. At this point, I was glad my parents weren't home until very late. I wouldn't be able to explain the uncountable loud moans coming out of my room. I felt his dick rub against my side and then so near my ass. I let out a moan, I wanted it so bad. He grinded down on me and took me by the mouth again. "Lube" I managed to mutter. I felt Castiel stop and then a loud string of curses followed. He plopped down next to me and rubbed his dick hoping to relieve some of the tension.  
"And I'm still hard."  
"I guess it can't be helped," I replied.  
Castiel got up on his elbow. "What?" he said in disbelief.  
I didn't know where this sudden surge of confidence came from. Maybe it was the fact that I was just about to sleep with the hottest guy in school and I didn't want him to walk out disappointed- and hard. I got down on my knees and took his hard dick in my mouth. I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but I was hoping all those videos I watched helped in this situation.  
Castiel looked down with me in shock. He looked as if he wanted me to stop, but the sounds coming out of his mouth gave him away- he wanted me to make him come. I took in as much of Castiel as I could without gagging. My tongue swirled around the head, slowing down at the slit and around until I got to the base. I placed my tongue over my teeth so I wouldn't bite him. I sucked lightly which earned me a loud moan and a tug on my hair. He spread his legs farther apart allowing my mouth to once again to take him all in. I kept my lips tight around his cock and continued sucking until the moans got louder and louder.  
"More," Castiel said, between breaths. "Oh Dean, yes." He shuddered and pulled my hair.  
I knew he was about to come when his back arched, shoving his dick into the back of my throat. I swallowed all that Castiel gave me immediately. With that, I released him with a quiet pop. I looked up at him for a reaction.  
"That was...great," he simply said, running his hand through his hair. "Have you done this before?" he asked, not looking at me anymore.  
I shook my head. Was he jealous that I was about to give head so well?  
"Don't you dare say the words 'for what' again," he said.  
I smiled at him and nodded.  
"Today's the second time," he said.  
I cocked my head to the side.  
"That my I came," he said, giving me a wink that said to me the first time was done by him with me on his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

_Update! Sorry for the lack of updates. School sucks and I have a lot of things to do now. Next chapter will be much longer and hopefully interesting!_

**Dean:**  
"BLOW," Jo screamed before she lowered her voice, "blow job? Holy crap Dean."  
"I know."  
"How was it?"  
"JO!"  
"Sorry!" She said, trying hard not to smirk.  
I was first to give up and soon we were crying and holding our stomach. I heard Jo cough next to me repeatedly. I looked up at her, tears in my eyes. She was no longer laughing and was looking past me. I turned around to face Castiel looking at me intensely like he was remembering my face. I closed my jaw and straightened my posture.  
"Hi Castiel," I said, trying not to look back at Jo.  
He responded with a smile and a nod. "It's Jo right?" he said, facing Jo.  
Jo gulped and nodded.  
"It's nice to finally meet you."  
Jo looked surprised before replying with a, "You too."  
Castiel smiled once more at us before running towards his friends.  
Jo faced me. "He's so...polite."  
"What did you expect?"  
"I don't know, Castiel Novak? You know they say about him and his friends- especially his friends."  
"Well, Castiel nice to me and that's all that matters."  
"I know and I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks Jo."  
She put her arm around me. "Lets go to school. You don't want to be late nerd-boy."  
"And the moment is over."

**Castiel:**  
I had no idea how it had come to this. Dean and I was butt naked. First, it was me inviting him over to my house, but then was kiss after kiss. Our horny bodies were grinding on each other trying to satisfy our needs. I let my finger slide gracefully into Dean's hole. Dean's face was armed with discomfort and pain but slowly turned to pleasure as I continued to pull my finger in and out. Dean nodded as a signal to move on. I slid in a second one and worked it the same as the first. Dean's moans got louder and louder until I was sure I hit his prostate. I aimed directly at it and slide in the third finger making sure to hit it every time I pushed in.  
"Yes," he moaned and begged. "More. I need you, please."  
The way he moaned at me was enough to make me come at that very second.  
"Are you sure?" I asked. I wanted it as bad as he did, but I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to regret it.  
"Yes. Hurry." He bit his lip and reached for his cock.  
I stopped him. "Then we're going to do it my way."  
Dean let out a whimper, but didn't move.  
I shifted so that my cock was directly behind Dean's hole. I leaned over for the large tube of lube and poured a generous amount of my hand. I slicked my cock with it and then doing the same to Dean's more than ready hole.  
Dean leaned back forcefully wanting every inch of me in him. His face showed no sign of pain so I gave him everything he wanted, driving and fucking him so hard and fast our bodies shook underneath the pleasure. His hands dug into my ass, commands spurting out of his mouth.  
"Oh Castiel. I'm gonna..." he said, barely managing to get the words out of his mouth.  
I reacted fast, taking my mouth to Dean's cock which took him by surprise and suck him off clean. I let his pure come drive me crazy, rolling it around my mouth. Dean pressed his lips against mine, nipping my bottom lip. Dean moaned at the taste of himself and lapped the rest of it off my mouth. I finished in him quickly and pulled out exhausted.  
'Wow' was the only thing I could say. I turned over to see Dean nodding, speechless. And at that very moment, my first time with a guy was perfect.

**A/N: Sorry the ending was so rushed. I was banging my head on the wall for three weeks straight trying to think of a story line hence the delay of the update. I promise it won't happen again. Next chapter will begin the angst.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Update! **_

**Dean: **

I had kept what happen with Castiel from Jo for one week. I wasn't sure how to tell her without the yelling that would come. Not that I didn't expect her to yell at me, but I wasn't sure what to say to her when I couldn't even explain it to myself. It happened so fast that it didn't even feel like I lost my virginity nor did I know if I regretted it or not. One day I had my virginity and next I didn't. It was so normal. All I knew was that the longer I kept the secret from Jo, the angrier she would be that I didn't tell her first thing. Thank god I didn't have any other friends because she would have killed me.

"What's wrong," Jo said, her eyebrows frowning.

It was only then that I realized I was silent the entire time we were walking. "Sorry. There's a lot going on right now."

"Is it about Castiel?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

I was silent, not daring to shake my head.

"Look, if he hurts you come to me. I'll take care of it," she said, taking my arm.

"He didn't hurt me," I blurted out.

"Then what is it?" she said, trying to maintain her calmness.

"We um... we had you know."

Jo looked at me as if she believed I would burst out laughing. "No, I don't know. What? Tell me you're kidding. This isn't funny."

"I'm sorry."

"Wait, how could you give it up to him so fast?"

"Are you blaming me for being easy? It felt right at the moment, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Yes, I mean no. I'm angry because you let him use you as booty call and a one night stand."

"He's not like that and I thought you liked him."

"He being nice to me the first time doesn't make him a good person; it's called manners."

"True, but still."

"Yeah like a good person would do that after knowing a person for less than three months. It was less than three months for God's sake Dean."

"I know he's a good person."

"No! If he thinks he can just take your virginity like a price ticket and leave you, then he is wrong. Has he said a word to you since then?"

"No. It's way too awkward."

"Is that an excuse? If I killed someone, would I not tell anyone?"

"Well, yes-"

"No! Are you guys going out then?"

"No..."

"Then how is this different from a one night stand?"

"We didn't meet while drinking in a bar?" I said, hoping that joking around would help.

"You should have pushed him away. You should have said no," Jo said, more to herself than me. She waited for a response from me, but when she didn't get one, she continued, "You haven't even met him that long. Why would you do that? Maybe this was just a sick prank he plays with any shy virgin guy or girl he sees. God, Dean."

I held back my tears. What hurt more was the fact that Jo probably knew I was going to get too close to him, but now was just yelling at me. And as much as I could blame it on my hormones or anyone else in the world, it was my fault for not being able to take control of the situation. We stood the on the sidewalk for a minute, me trying to get the courage to say something else while Jo trying to find it in her to comfort me like it was her job.

"I'm sorry, Jo," I said with a crack in my voice.

With that, she softened her voice and her tone. "Don't apologize to me sweetie. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that."

"It's okay. I deserve it."

"No you didn't, especially from a friend."

I let out a cry, my heart feeling worst than the time I was beat for kissing a guy who kissed me first. Jo wrapped her arms around me until my cries died down.

"I'm so sorry Dean."

I nodded and looked up at her. My heart broke once more seeing her face. I wiped her tears off her face and smiled in between sniffs. "You never cry."

"I was saving it for you jerk."

I chuckled and pulled away from her. "Do you want to stay here crying or go to school?"

"Castiel, talk to him."

"I will."

"Today," she said, confirming it to me.

**Castiel:**

"So you two together?" Meg said, surprising calm.

"I haven't really talked about it to him yet," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"And it's been a week?" Meg said, her voice getting slightly higher.

I nodded gulping, just realizing how Dean must feel. "I thought it might be awkward for him you know?"

"Awkward for him or for you?"

"Both."

Meg snorted. "Careful. He might think you were using him for sex."

Panic rose in me. "Really?"

"Yeah, he will." Meg looked at me like I was absolutely clueless.

"What should I do?"

"Don't look at me. I'm not exactly great with relationships. Look, just talk to him."

I nodded. I mentally planned out how I would bring up the subject and in all scenarios, I chickened out.

"Today," Meg said, like she could read my mind.

"Alright!"

"I know you like him, not like all the other thirsty girls you pick up. He's a keeper."

"Thanks."

Meg nodded and walked away to go to her locker across the hallway. As I entered the classroom, I caught Dean in his normal seat, his head buried in homework. I took a seat by him.

"Hey," I said, my hands already starting to sweat.

"Hi," he said back, his green eyes slowly turning to me.

"I want to talk to you about something," I said, slowly so I could watch his reaction.

"I need to too," he said, quickly.

"Would lunch be a good time?" I asked.

Dean nodded as I got up to return to my seat. The next couple hours were devastatingly long as the only thing I could think of was what I could possibly say without one of us walking away crying. When lunch finally came, I caught up to Dean while he was packing his book bag. "Hey."

Dean turned around and nodded awkwardly. I motioned for him to follow me. I walked slow enough so that Dean would be able to catch up with me and wouldn't get lost in the crowd, but fast enough so that no one would notice us together. I stopped at the front of the staff's bathroom which was always empty, especially during lunch. "You first."

"Excuse me?" he said, confused.

"You said you had something to say to me," I said.

"No, you go first," he said, wiping his hands on his jeans nervously.

"I wanted to talk about what happened in my house last week."

"Same."

"I'm sorry for not talking to you this entire week until now. I didn't know how to bring it up."

"It's okay."

"I really like you Dean. You're different from anyone I've ever met as corny as that sounds and I really want this to go on, whatever this is." Dean nodded agreeing. "I'm not quite sure if I know I want to be in a relationship yet. This is the first time I did anything like this and I don't want others to know until I'm ready. Do you know what I mean?"

Dean shoulders stiffened. "Yeah. I won't tell anyone. Jo already knows though."

"It's fine. I know you trust her." I reached my arm out, but he dodged my hand and rushed off before I could say anything else. "Great."

**Dean: **

"How'd it go?" Jo said.

'Fine."

"Doesn't sound fine to me."

My head shook as I tried to keep in my tears. "You were right," I said, my voice cracking and giving it away.

"You can't cry here," she said, blocking me from the view of other students walking by. She lifted my arm and lead me to the end of the hallway, safe from the wars of others.

"That's what he did too," I said, letting tears fall from my eye.

"He did what?"

"Lead me to an area where no one would be able to see us. You were right. He doesn't want anyone to know about me or what happened. I'm like his secret he wants to bury with him to his grave."

"Tell me what happened first before I kill him."

I cry on her shoulder while I forced the words out of my mouth somehow managing to relay every word he said to me back aloud. "Tell me I'm over-reacting."

"You are over-reacting. Hey, it's a new thing for you too. I'm not the biggest fan of him after what happened, but what he did was sort of right minus how he worded it. It's better to not have started anything than to have made a big deal out of it and get your heart broken."

"Really?" I said, wiping my running nose.

"Yeah. You both need to figure out what you want before you commit to anything. If you don't you'll be the one with the broken heart, not him."

I lifted my head and wiped away my tears, noticing how wet Jo's shirt was. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. How are you still single. If I was straight, I would be all over you."

Jo rolled her eyes and got up offering her hand up to me. "C'mon."

I smiled and took it.

**A/N: Slow clap for Jo in this chapter. I wish I had a great friend like her in my life. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it. Please review + any suggestions for the next chapter will be highly appreciated!**


End file.
